ModCompat/CorkScrew
Mod Name: CorkScrew Instructions to make it work: Just copy it in your openarena directory or in ~/.openarena . You can use the "server options" menù to change various rules. If you want to start the game from Windows batch files included, you will have to edit CorkScrew.bat in order to use openarena.exe instead of quake3.exe. Description CorkScrew is a mod for Q3A, focused around the Instagib game type (railgun only, one hit = one kill). You have only the railgun. Although the "Instantgib" option is available inside OpenArena, this mod has still various interesting aspects (check the server options screen). Some features: *If you want, you can set the game to make the slugs bounce on the walls (and you select how many times) *You can set an "invisibility game": all players are invisible (you can choose if they become visible when shooting) *You can easily change the fire-rate *You can set the grappling hook (offhand grapple) to be elastic ("CorkScrew mode") *A progress indicator shows the railgun's recharge *Railgun trace has a cool aspect *If you shoot someone in the head, you will decapitate him *"Valkyr" mode adds more colour to railgun trace... and to blood! *You can enable "anti-camper" measures *You can enable "head hunter game" (you will have to hit the opponent in the head to score) *You can view your stats on the right of the screen *You can "rocket jump" using railgun (with the option "splash damage effects" enabled) *If you fall down in a deadly pit, you will immediately return in game without dying (you will not lose a frag) *"Random Skirmish" option brings you to a fight directly from the main menù The mod includes an html "readme" file. Presets The mod's directory contains a Windows batch file (CorkScrew.bat) that you can use to launch OpenArena and the mod automatically. But you will have to modify this file with a text editor (for example, notepad), first: you have to change quake3.exe with openarena.exe. There more batch files there (before using them, you need to fix CorkScrew.bat), that load specific settings for various modes (for example "Excessive" mode will allow slugs to bounce and a high fire-rate). Anyway, you can manually change the single settings inside the game (from the "server options" screen from menù), or load the configuration files (these batch files simply start the game instructing OpenArea to load this mod and to execute a particular configuration file) from the game, using \exec '' from command console. These "presets" are stored in some .cfg files in the mod's directory (for example, ''arcade.cfg), that you can view with a text editor. There are also batch files that automatically start the game as dedicated server (server only mode, you can't play locally, but you will have to connect from another computer). Note: CorkScrew_HeadHunt.bat does not work as expected (tested with OA 0.8.5), but you can workaround in a pair of ways. Please read Trobleshooting below in this page. Compatibility CorkScrew works with OA (CorkScrew 2.16 tested with OA 0.8.5). You will be able to use the four Q3A game modes (Tourney, FFA, TDM, CTF) via "skirmish" and "multiplayer" options. "Accuracy Challenge" game mode does not work. You will not see the background image in the main menù and a small sprite of the grappling hook. If you want to start it from Windows batch files, you will have to fix CorkScrew.bat; if you want to start from them, you may also need to modify the batch/configuration files for HeadHunder mode (please read Trobleshooting here below). Trobleshooting * CorkScrew_HeadHunt.bat (see also "Presets" section above) does not work properly (does not enable "headhunter" option). Its command line is CorkScrew.bat +exec default.cfg +set g_headHunt 1: it uses "default.cfg" configuration file and modifies the headhunt value. But it seems that the seta g_headHunt "0" present in default.cfg "wins" (tested with OpenArena 0.8.5. In Quake III Arena v1.32c, instead, it works as expected: the command line parameter overrides the one from the cfg file). To workaround, you can simply activate "headhunter" mode from the game itself (from the "server options" menù or with \g_headhunt 1), or you can make a copy of default.cfg (for example, naming it headhunt.cfg), modify it to enable the option and then modify the batch file in order to execute the new configuration file. Same for CorkScrew_HeadHunt_DEDICATED.bat. External Links * Description of The CorkScrew Mod v1.00 * Download The CorkScrew Mod v1.00 (not working with OpenArena and recent versions of Q3A) * Description of The CorkScrew Mod v2.16 * Download The CorkScrew Mod v.2.16 * Old link (not working)